This invention relates to an attachment device. More particularly, the invention relates to a swivel attachment. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a swivel attachment for use with a lighting fixture of the type used in a track lighting system.
While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use in attaching a track lighting fixture to the track of the system. Track lighting systems typically employ an array of electrical track fastened to a surface, such as a ceiling, with various designs of lighting fixtures mechanically and electrically connected to the track. Typically the attachment of the fixture to the track is through an attachment providing for pivotable and/or rotational movement of the fixture so that specific objects or areas can be illuminated as desired.
The pivotable attachment must provide for easy repositioning of the fixture and positive retention of the fixture at selected angular positions relative to the mounting surface. Preferably, the attachment should function as an enclosure and a conduit for the appropriate electrical leads which extend between the track and fixture. Also, the attachment should be esthetically attractive and employ a minimum of parts.
Heretofore, mounting arrangements have employed knuckles, pin-in-hole designs and formed L- or U-shaped straps with the fixture pivotably mounted to the free ends of the strap. While these arrangements have been effective, they have certain shortcomings including, among others, the requirement that the electrical leads be routed externally of the mounting fixture, relatively large and bulky configurations, high cost to manufacture and poor retention of the fixture after being positioned in a desired orientation.